Certain industrial processes, such as heating a load in a furnace or generating steam in a boiler, rely on heat produced by the combustion of fuel and oxidant in a combustion chamber. The fuel is typically natural gas. The oxidant is typically air, vitiated air or air enriched with oxygen. Combustion of the fuel and oxidant in the combustion chamber causes NOx to result from the combination of oxygen and nitrogen. It may be desirable to suppress the production of NOx.